Circuit interrupting devices function to isolate a fault condition in a power distribution system. Upon clearing of the fault condition certain types of these devices may be manually or automatically reclosed to restore the circuit. Faults in a power distribution system can occur for any number of reasons and are typically transient. Detection and isolation of the fault mitigates damage to the system as a result of the fault. Reclosing after the fault is cleared provides for quick service restoration.